Probiantes croceus
Probiantes croceus Roewer, 1927 is the only species in the genus Probiantes (Laniatores:Biantidae). Taxonomy *''P.c.'' Roewer, 1927:301Roewer, C.F. (1927a) Weitere Weberknechte I. (1. Ergänzung der: "Weberknechte der Erde," 1923). Abhandlungen der Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein zu Bremen, Bremen, 26(2) “1926”, 261–402, pl. 1. Specimens Holotype (male) is in the Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #9900067-RII/67/6SeSam Senckenberg Database: http://sesam.senckenberg.de/ Diagnosis Länge des Körpers 3, des Palpus 4.5, des 1. bis 4. Beines 5, 8, 5, 7 mm. Fläche des Carapax, der 1. bis 5. Area des Scutums und 1. bis 3. freies Tergit des Abdomens sehr dicht und grob gleichmäßig, aber regellos bekörnelt; Scutum-Seitenrand mit zwei Längsreihen grober Körnchen. — Freie Sternite des Abdomens mit je einer Körnchen - Querreihe; Fläche der 1. bis 4. Coxa dicht und grob regellos bekörnelt; 3. Coxa mit vorderer und hinterer Höckerchen-Randreihe. — Cheliceren weit vorgestreckt: 1. Glied völlig glatt glänzend und nirgends bekörnelt, 2. Glied frontal dicht und grob bekörnelt. — Palpen: Coxa weit vorgestreckt, dorsal mit zwei und ventral mit mehreren Körnchen besetzt, Trochanter dorsal und ventral mit je einem kleinen Stachel, Femur ventral-basal mit einem Stachel und medial im basalen Drittel mit einem kleinen Zähnchen, Patella gänzlich unbewehrt, Tibia ventral-lateral mit drei und ventral-medial mit zwei Stacheln, Tarsus ventral-jederseits mit je zwei Stacheln. — Beine: 1. und 2. Trochanter grob bekörnelt, 3. und 4. Trochanter wie alle übrigen Beinglieder glatt; Zahl der Tarsenglieder: 3, 4, 5, 5. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des #: Cheliceren auffällig kräftig und weit vorgestreckt. Färbung des Körpers rostgelb, Scutum schwarz genetzt, desgleichen die freien Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens. 1. bis 4. Coxa rostgelb, Beine leicht schwarz genetzt. — Cheliceren rostgelb, Palpen rostgelb, doch schwarz genetzt. Translated by Google: Length of body: 3mm, Pedipalps: 4.5mm, Legs 1-4: 5, 8, 5, 7mm Area of the carapace, the 1 to 5 area of the scutum, and 1 to 3 free tergite of the abdomen very dense and coarsely evenly, but with irregular granulations; Scutum side edge with two longitudinal rows of coarse granules. - Free abodominal sternites with just one transverse row of granules each; - Area of coxae 1-4 densely and roughly-irregularly granulated; Coxa 3 with a line along the cusp of the front and rear edge. - Chelicerae widely stretched: First limb completely smooth shiny with no granulations, Second 2 limb frontally dense and coarse-grained. - Pedipalps: Coxa broadly stretched, with two dorsal and several anterior granules, Trochanter with a small dorsal and ventral spine, Femur with a ventral-basal spine and a small medial tooth in the basal third, Patella completely unarmoured, Tibia with three ventral-lateral and two ventral-medial spines, Tarsus each with two ventral spines. - Legs: 1 and 2 Trochanter coarse-grained, 3 and 4 Trochanter smooth like all other members; Nodules: 3 4 5 5. - Secondary sexual characteristics of the male: Chelicerae strikingly strong and far stretched. Coloring of the body rusty, scutum black, likewise the free tergites and sternites of the abdomen. Coxae 1-4 rusty-yellow, Legs slightly black. - Chelicerae rusty-yellow, Pedipalps rusty-yellow and black. Notes *Location: India (Bombay) Literature *Roewer, 1927:301 References Category:Fauna of India